Un bello día de otoño
by Frida-Psique
Summary: Unas cuantas horas SIN TÍ. Podía soportarlo. Pero solo después de que me prometieras que después de volver tendríamos el atardecer para los dos. Y así lo prometiste. Sasunaru en un bello día otoñal. One-shot, mi primer Lemon. Por favor lean! :D


¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Otra vez yo n.n. Otro one-shot.

Personalmente, amo el otoño. Es mi estación del año favorita. Pausada, el aire frío, el sol, la hermosa luna en estas fechas es sencillamente fascinante para mí.

En lo que me hace sentir el otoño me inspiré (sin contar con que lo escribí en una tarde de otoño jeje...), y bueno lo aplique a un Sasunaru que espero les guste, que para ustedes lo hice n.n.

Tiene un intento de lemon (mi primer lemon, que fuerte XD) que al final parece mas lime que lemon XD. Si, es lime.

Fic descrito con las palabras de Naruto, el adonis que describe Naruto es por supuesto Sasuke (babaa).

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

**

* * *

**

**Un bello día de otoño**

¡Ding-ding!

El reloj sonó, despertándome a un día mas de mi hermosa vida.

Allá afuera me esperaba un hermoso día recién nacido, un esplendoroso amanecer, un bello día de otoño.

Mejor aún, me esperaba una ducha con agua tibia, perfecta para sentir de nuevo mi piel, para despertar por completo.

Mejor aún, me esperaba tu piel allí adentro, tu piel tersa, suave, tu piel de hombre, para despertar por completo, pero irónicamente volver a la cama.

Después de aquella pequeña distracción, de ese detalle _cada detalle donde estas tú que engrandece mi existencia, _me esperaba el desayuno. ¡Ramen! Lo comí presuroso, y es que cualquier otro placer de la vida que no seas tú me parece mejor si lo tomo rápido.

Y entonces el momento del día que más odio. La despedida. Es solo por unas cuantas horas, pero son "unas cuantas horas" _como dices tú_ SIN TÍ. Podía soportarlo. Pero solo después de que me prometieras que después de volver tendríamos el atardecer para los dos.

Y así lo prometiste.

Y así espere con deseo el final del día.

Y ahí no encontramos, en aquel pedacito de tierra donde no había civilización, donde el atardecer exigía ser observado, donde el naranja y rosa se mezclaban para concebir el final del día.

Te miré a los ojos. Y entonces una lucha comenzó.

Tus ojos o el atardecer ¿Cual de los dos podría ser mas hermoso?, ¿La obsidiana líquida, o aquel tinte carmín que solo en los días otoñales se ve?

Ganaste, ¿tu regalo?, No lo sé, quizá fue mas un regalo para el juez.

Cerré los ojos _esto si que me costó trabajo _y a tientas busqué tus labios, toqué tus manos, busqué tu clavícula, encontré tu mentón y mis dedos subieron traviesos por tus mejillas. Entonces los encontré. Tu par de labio suavecitos, pequeños _pero exigentes _y me acerqué a ti.

Entonces me tomaste y me besaste de a poco, dulcemente. Como solo tú lo sabes hacer.

Así me tuviste un rato y entonces nos dimos cuenta de la obscuridad. Apareció tu sonrisa de lado. Esa que me dice que se te ha ocurrido algo, no precisamente casto.

Tus manos me movieron, me pegaste a ti y suavemente acariciaste mi espalda a través de aquel abrazo que me estrujaba a ti. Entonces reaccioné y abrí de nuevo los ojos. Error.

Tus ojos que me miraban, fijos, me sacaron de batalla. Pero no duró mucho, un pequeño beso en los labios y yo ya estaba de vuelta. Enredé mis piernas a tu torso y te besé como desde hace rato tus ojos me lo estaban demandando. Te besé profundamente, como nos gusta a ambos. Tomaste mis muslos y me devolviste el beso. Quedaste inmovilizado. Entonces se me ocurrió.

Me separé de tus labios y fui por el contorno, por tu mandíbula. Solo Dios sabe como me gusta sentir tu piel, olerte. Besé tu oreja izquierda, ese lugar donde solo yo conocía. Donde yo había descubierto y ahora tu primer gemido ronco de la noche. Ese que me pone los pelos de punta. Seguí por tu cuello, lamí con recelo tu tatuaje, ese de extraña procedencia.

Hasta ahí llegó mi dominio.

Sentí como tus manos rápido se deshicieron de mi abrigo _la verdad es que ya no lo necesitaba _una vez te deshiciste de él tocaste como si no lo quisieras mi espalda, la zona dorsal-lumbar, presionando un poco. Me estremecí.

Procediste por mis vertebras atendiendo a cada una. Miraste mi rostro, sabías de las muecas que a continuación se presentarían y el repertorio comenzó.

Sentí como empezaba a perder un poco el control. Y tu con mis gestos de placer lo propio , así que continué con tu ropa. No reparé en nada, te dejé indefenso ante mí, no te quejaste ni hiciste ningún intento por detenerme, solo te recostaste sobre mí y sentí tu peso. La presión de tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Que deleite. Cuando haces ésto me da la sensación de estar completamente protegido, completamente seguro.

Me besaste una y otra vez. Sin ningún patrón de movimiento, yo respondí como pude. Esos besos tuyos me desconcertaban. Me mataban.

Después de un rato nos encontramos en la misma situación. Desnudos y sedientos el uno del otro.

Tu cuerpo en la oscuridad, alumbrado a penas por unos cuantos rayos de luna, me pareció más que perfecto. Fue entonces que acomodé mis muslos en tus perfectos muslos y estuve sentado a horcajadas sobre tu magnífico ser.

Me acercaste mas a tí y sentí tu calor. Sentiste mi calor. Y en esa calidez te sentí de nuevo mío, me sentiste de nuevo tuyo

Te sentí de nuevo dentro de mí y me extasié primero de satisfacción, poco después de placer. Hiciste de mí todo lo que quisiste y yo me dejé hacer.

Terminamos al unísono. Tu con tu gemido ronco y yo con el aliento en tus labios.

Quedamos recostados de lado frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos.

Yo con los ojos cristalizados, tú con tus ojos negros, en ese momento tiernos y profundos.

Caíste de cansancio, y tiempo después te acompañe yo, sin no antes pensar en lo mucho que te amaba, también en lo mucho que te deseaba.

Fue así como terminó aquel día de otoño, un día mas en mi hermosa vida junto a ti, en mi hermosa vida gracias a ti, con esa luna redonda, bella y soberbia.

Una luna como las que solo se ven en noviembre.

* * *

¿Que tal?, ¿les gustó? Ojala que si n.n

¡Por favor! ¡Review! Y mi corazón sera suyo :D.

Hasta la próxima ;D

XOXO su amiga Frida.


End file.
